Dilemma
by RohitBirse
Summary: Choices can have dire consequences but the results are for your own self to bear. Observe as Harry slashes through his enemies who once were friends, still Harry didn't regret his choice .M for violence. Main pairing hp/dg. This will be a short one maybe one more chapter.


" Harry, I am afraid, Astoria was killed two days ago in a gruesome manner" Daphne said staring fearfully in the attractive green eyes of her husband.

"Even though she was traitorous bitch, she didn't deserve a death like that" she said.

Harry hugged his wife as he watched tears threatening to fall from her eyes."Don't worry Daph if things get worse my ICW contacts can get us out of country even if borders are closed"

"But I don't want to leave my birthplace burning, people who once claimed to follow the righteous path have became monsters and are justifying their deeds by their suffering" Daphne said hotly as she moved to the sofa beside the fireplace.

"I saw this coming long ago Daph, when Theodore Nott led the purebloods to regain control of the ministry after the fall of dark lord, at that time approximately years ago as you know I was still a brash griffyndor courtesy of my unstable magic on the removal of Tom's soul." Harry continued as Daphne snorted reminiscing.

"I snuck into the report storage and going through the recent complaints horrified me as purebloods had taken a stance to use cruel pranks to embarrass to first generation of muggleborn officers, I mean a guy woke with his head in commode."

"As harmless as it may it was the first sign of trouble, purebloods got more bold, they felt like the days when their lord was in power, reports of muggleborn assault and rapes were piling up and though it was not that only purebloods were responsible for such atrocities, I was once caught a muggleborn who imperiused a muggle girl for his pleasure."

Daphne listening intently as this was the first time her husband had opened up about why he felt that Britain was beyond saving.

"I watched this horror increasing day by day, I lied to you about my work troubles, It had become absurd unlike when I had to fight Tom it was clear that the other side was the bad one and we were good ones but even that illusion vanished when I found you that day in hogsmeade"

Daphne went pale as he mentioned this, she still remembered the day when she was part of a death eater distraction team when dark lord had decided to take over the ministry. Three days before that Astoria had ratted her parents plans to leave Briatin and then everything went hell. Though her life changed the day she decided to manipulate the kind hearted green eyed boy who had rescued her from being crucified by Fernir Greyback for her incompetence to cast the killing curse.

"Soon the extremism of people of Britain formed two sides those who refused to relinquish their power and the other side which wanted power"Harry's face suddenly turned very sad as he continued

" My old classmates asked to revive the Order of Phoenix, at that day one year back I had a Sapphire ring in my pocket" Daphne gasped as she realized the day he was taking about.

"At that moment Hermione, Ron and fifteen other classmates stood at one side while I was at the other, In that moment, I had a choice and by choosing you, I have avoided an year of carnage and war." Daphne smiled slightly thankful of his choice .

"The choice didn't depend on the dichotomy of good and evil but rather about what I wanted my life to be about"

" Plus life would be much less dramatic for my taste without you" Daphne playfully punched his arm at this statement as Harry leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"But I didn't expect you of all people to give up" Daphne said still hoping.

"There is nothing to fight for Daph, both the sides are extremists, I can't support any of them" Harry said sighing.

Harry stood up as he felt energy rising inside him which was resonating with the hallows."Death is coming" Harry said grimly. Daphne who had learned to not her husband lightly, checked the wards.

Daphne went for her wand as she found that someone was trying to fiddle with them and then she pushed her mental prowess to extreme to attain a state for focusing on recalibration of wards.

"Don't bother Daph, Hermione is here, it's one of her old tricks, our wards have been turned against us" Daphne heard Harry say as the fabled sword of Gryffindor apperared on the newly transfigured battle apparel of her husband.

"Take the cloak and hide yourself wear the peverell ring too." Daphne didn't argue understanding Harry's line of thought. The worst case senario would be if they captured her then there was a possibility of negotiating with Harry.

Harry removed the elder wand from it's storage, the wand he had snapped in half and thrown in the abyss near Hogwarts . Though after few months later the same elder wand came to him in a mail package. This continued as he tried to destroy it many times and when he finally accepted the wand it help him stabilize his magic. Also the turmoil of emotions he felt settled with his volatile magic. He felt something akin to gratitude to the elder wand as without it the brash Gryffindor inside him would have led him to his ruin.

The 11 year old Harry Potter inside him felt something akin to shame at the distrust he felt towards his first and best friends. He walked towards the front door, partially functional wards alerted him of anti magical transport wards overlapping them and thirty men on the other side of the door with their wands drawn.

As Harry opened the door the familiar face his best friends greeted him, he wanted to hug as emotions got the better of him, maybe things will go back as they were thought Harry.

But all thoughts as Hermione shifted her eyes from him as if looking at something. Shit Hermione found a way to look through the cloak, they are here to kill Daph, Ron and others are eyeing Hermione carefully to follow her burst, Damn Harry thought as he realized what was happening, he could sense traces of sacrificial magic on Hermione.

Pushing his Mental faculties to extreme, raising his temporal perception ratio as high as hundred seconds for one and summoning magic in his muscles to match his physical speed to his mental, Harry dashed towards the man standing closet to him .

Bill Weasley had lost everything to pureblood bigots, Fleur left him after he signed a contract for Gabriel to Finnegan family and Gabriel had to forfeit the Delacour name to escape the contract as Finnegan's tried to make her a concubine accusing that a dark creature as her was not worthy of being a wife.

Bill couldn't understand why Harry Potter had refused to join the struggle against the bigots of wizarding society, it was very unlike of Harry to refuse Ron. Maybe Hermione was right that this pureblood Greengrass bitch was manipulating Harry. He was instructed to follow Hermione and cast killing curse with hate for Daphne Greengrass. He had no problem with that, he was doing the world a favor doing it.

"Ava... " was all that left his mouth as he felt something ripping inside him as darkness consumed him and he fell to ground soulless.

Daphne was overcome by surprise as Granger suddenly pointed wand at her supposedly invisible self.

"Avada kedavara" Hermione hurtled the spell with all the hate she could muster for Daphne Greengrass, the reason she didn't have an important a weapon as Harry Potter for the war.

Harry unsheathed the Gryffindor as he watched the killing curse nullified by his Pretium Meam shield and Daphne prepping to conjure a granite block.

Hermione was baffled what had happened as she glanced over her shoulder, her eyes went wide with horror as she saw the severed torso of Cho Chang flying through the air.


End file.
